When going fishing, there are numerous items that a fisherman should take with him or her. For example, numerous hooks, sinkers, lines, lures, floats, etc. are frequently taken along on the outing. A tackle box is a convenient way to organize these items and to take them on the trip. In storing and in transporting the fishing equipment, it may be desirable to have the fishing pole and tackle box as a single unit. Once the fishing equipment is transported to the place where the fisherman will fish, equipment should be set up and should be relatively unencumbered to allow the fisherman to cast as may be necessary.
Children frequently like to play by simulating activities engaged in by adults and older children, and fishing is no exception. Children thus often use a toy fishing pole with a safety hook that allows the child to pretend that he or she is fishing. To simulate the reality of the fishing expedition, the child may also enjoy having a tackle box to accompany the fishing rod. In providing such products, however, the parents who must pick up after their children would like items that are easily stored and put away, and retailers who sell such toys would like items that are likewise easily stored and aesthetic in their retail presentation.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a tackle box which is easily and readily secured to a fishing pole, and yet is easily detached from the pole upon arrival at the fishing location. Similarly, a need has arisen for a tackle box that is convenient to store along with the fishing rod or pole. Also, a corresponding need has arisen for a tackle box that is suitable for use with a toy fishing rod to allow convenient storage and retail presentation.